


The Sight of Mirrors

by cherryblossomwrites



Series: Noncorporeal Aspirations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Mirror Sex, Nonbinary Draco Malfoy, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomwrites/pseuds/cherryblossomwrites
Summary: Draco wants to have mirror sex and, well, Harry is more than happy to oblige
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Noncorporeal Aspirations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577176
Kudos: 53





	The Sight of Mirrors

In Draco’s room one day, Harry notices the modest collection of nail polish. They pick their way through it as Draco talks, examining all of the colours.

“How come you never wear these?” they ask, once Draco’s finished faer story.

“I used to,” fae say. “They just don’t really appeal anymore.”

“Oh.” Harry continues to sort through the colours, pulling out all of their favourites.

“You can use them, if you like,” Draco offers.

“Yea?”

Fae nods. “We could do it now. I’ll paint them for you.”

Harry can’t fight back the grin. “Ok.” After a few more moments of consideration, they pick out a silver polish.

The two of them settle on the bed as Draco begins to paint their nails. For long moments, neither of them speaks, but Harry can see that Draco is deep in thought.

“I can practically hear you thinking,” they say eventually.

Draco looks up from painting Harry’s index finger. “It’s nothing,” fae says.

“Really?”

Draco doesn’t say anything, just returns to Harry’s nails.

“Come on, you can tell me.”

Draco shakes faer head. “I don’t want you to think I’m obsessed with sex.”

Harry laughs. “I already know you are.”

“Was thinking about having sex in front of a mirror,” Draco says, all of faer attention on Harry’s nails. “How hot it would be to watch myself getting fucked.”

“Yea?” Harry says. They’re not really able to say much more, overwhelmed, as usual, by the thought of having sex with Draco.

“Yea, you always talk about seeing me come apart, how into it you are.” Fae shrugs. “Sounds kinda hot.”

Harry can already feel their cock starting to stir. “It really is,” they agree.

Draco is onto Harry’s second hand now. There are still four nails to be painted. It’s clear that fae is struggling to concentrate.

“Really wanna fuck you,” Harry tells faer. “Want you to watch yourself while I lick your hole open.”

Draco swats at them. “Did you want me to finish your nails or not?”

“Be quick about it,” Harry tells faer. As Draco continues, Harry conjures a mirror, tries to work out where in the room to place it.

They’ve just come to the conclusion that they’ll fuck Draco on the floor near the door when Draco finally finishes, capping the polish and then casting a charm over Harry’s nails.

“Should be dry now,” Draco says.

“Thank fuck.” They surge forward to kiss Draco, hand instantly finding its way to faer cock. They palm faer through faer trousers.

“You gonna fuck me?” Draco asks. Fae breaks away from the kiss, getting up from the bed. By the time fae is on faer hands and knees in front of the mirror, fae has removed faer trousers and pants. “Merlin’s sake, Harry, hurry up.”

Harry does as they are told, quickly crossing the room and kneeling down behind Draco, catching sight of the two of them in the mirror. They quickly look away from themself, instead focussing on Draco, who is already a heady mix of desperate and eager.

Harry grips at Draco’s ass, kneading it, digging their nails in. They take a moment to appreciate the silver polish against Draco’s pale skin.

“Come on, Harry.”

Harry laughs. “You’re so demanding.” Nails still digging in, Harry pries Draco’s cheeks apart and bends forward until their tongue is pressing insistently against Draco’s hole.

“Oh fuck.”

As Harry quickly works their way inside, they look up, into the mirror. Draco is already glassy-eyed and slack-jawed, faer initial swearing replaced with unintelligible moans. Harry eases up, soothes their tongue over Draco’s pucker before darting it back in. Soon, Draco is practically squirming from the insistent pressure. Harry pulls back, resorts to licking broad stripes over faer hole.

“That good?” they ask, when they finally pull back far enough to ask.

“So good,” Draco says. “Could come just from your tongue.”

“Ok.” They make to dive back in.

Draco sways forward. “Don’t want to though,” fae says. “Want your cock in me.”

And, holy shit, does Harry want that too. Their cock is so hard that it’s aching, desperate to be inside Draco. They let go of Draco’s ass, start to undo their jeans, noticing the half-moon crescents they left behind as they do so.

In a matter of moments, they have their cock out, stroking it with one lubed up hand while the other runs gently over Draco’s ass.

“I was a bit rough,” Harry tells faer. “Sorry.”

Draco looks over faer shoulder. “No, was good.”

“Yea?” Harry drops their hand lower, tugs at Draco’s balls.

“Can you get your cock in me already?” Draco responds. The word comes out of faer easily now, but there was a brief period where fae wondered if the two of them should change the words they used for their bodies.

Harry withdraws their hand from faer balls, instead using it to spread faer ass cheeks apart. After one final stroke, they press the blunt head of their cock against Draco’s hole. Slowly, slowly, fae gives way beneath them, and they edge their way inside.

“Feel good?” Harry asks as they once again have a hand on each of Draco’s cheeks.

“Need more,” Draco replies.

Harry pushes the rest of the way inside in one fell swoop, eliciting a deep guttural moan from Draco. They pull out and push back in at much the same speed and Draco moans again and drops faer head forward.

“So fucking tight,” Harry tells faer as they continue at this rapid pace. One of their hands finds its way to Draco’s hip, while the other grips faer shoulder, pulling faer back to met each of their thrusts. Harry knows that they aren’t going to last long.

Each time Harry thrusts into faer, Draco lets out an unbridled moan that Harry knows only happens when they hit faer prostate. Fae has completely let go, but, with faer head dropped forward, fae is missing the sight of it.

“Thought you wanted to watch yourself,” Harry manages to get out between their own grunts.

Draco hums faer agreement, lifts faer head just enough to be able to meet faer own eyes. Harry drinks in the sight too, the familiar wanton expression, the unabashed nature of it all. Draco falls into tell-tale silence as fae reaches back and tugs at faer cock.

Harry is beginning to lose their pace, but, before they can begin to worry about it, Draco is tumbling over into orgasm. As fae pulses around Harry’s cock, fae pulls Harry after faer. As their hips stutter, they come inside Draco’s ass, vision filling with stars as they do so.

With the last dribble of come wrung out of them, Harry pulls their cock out of Draco’s ass and sits back. Draco, meanwhile, collapses to the ground and rolls onto faer side.

“Wow.” It seems to be all that fae can say.

“Yea.” Harry agrees. They splay a hand over Draco’s thigh, take in the silver polish against Draco’s skin once again.

They have suspicions that the sight of the polish is going to be enough to get them sporting a semi. Maybe going out in public with painted nails won’t be such a good idea.

Then again, the sight of mirrors could be an issue too.


End file.
